Destiny Revealed
by Minuial
Summary: A strange man who knows about Princess Serenity and even stranger dreams are plaguing Usagi. Can Mamoru and the Senshi help her out? Or is she on her own for this strangest and emotional of battles.


Destiny Revealed

  


by: Minuial

  
  


Chapter 1

  
    "Mmmm...these are so good!" Usagi mumbled to herself as she walked through the park. She had gone to the store by herself because if anyone had seen her stuffing her face, all she would have gotten was a lecture. And she'd had enough of those to last her whole life long.   
    She threw the doughnut in her hand into her mouth and reached into the bag for another. Her hand found nothing but empty air.   
"Oh, no! All gone!" She whined and threw the now empty bag away. "I knew I should have bought more." She grumbled to herself as she dragged her feet.   
    Then in the distance, Usagi heard screaming. Forgetting her unsatiable hunger, she ran to see what the trouble was. Usagi stumbled across a man taking the energy from a young girl. With firm determination, Usagi knew what had to be done and acted without hesitation.   
    First, she called the other girls on her communicator to warn them and tell them to hurry. Then she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, ready to battle this new enemy on her own, at least until the other senshi arrived.   
    As she was transforming, the man stopped taking energy from the girl and looked up at her. A slow, sly smile spread across his face and he waited until she was finished. Before Usagi could even begin her ususal speech, he said,   
"Cute skirt, Serenity." And Usagi stared at him in shock.   
"Why did you call me that?" She asked dumbfounded.   
"That is your name, darling." He said as he moved closer toward her. She cautiously backed away from him, still confused.   
"That's Eternal Sailor Moon to you." Usagi said as she found her voice. Suddenly, he was only inches away from her. He had moved so fast that she didn't have time to react.   
"Don't be so formal with me, Serenity." He said with that sly grin spread across his face. "You never used to be like that with me." And his hand tenderly caressed her cheek as she stood frozen with fear.   
    Then she heard voices calling to her and footsteps racing toward them. Regaining her composure, she stepped away from him.   
"Well, I guess we will have to finish this conversation later." He said and snapped his fingers. Behind him a black portal opened and as he stepped toward it, he looked back at her. "Believe me, I will be seeing you again and soon." Then he was gone and he took the portal with him.   
    Usagi stood frozen in silence and confusion. But then, the senshi were next to her, demanding to know what had happened.   
"Well, are you going to tell us, odango? Or are you just going to stare into space!" Mars said with annoyance obvious in her voice. Usagi stuck her tongue out at her and said,   
"If you hadn't taken so long in getting here, you would have seen for yourself."   
"Come on now. Don't you two start." Venus said, carefully separating the two. "Now what happened, Usa-chan?"   
"Do we have a new enemy?" Mercury asked quietly. Usagi nodded solemnly and said,   
"Yes, and a very dangerous one I think."   
  
    They had decided to go to Mamoru's apartment and have their meeting there. Slowly and carefully, so that she didn't leave anything out, Usagi told them the whole story.   
    After she had finished, the other girls had erupted into a storm of debate which never really went any where. Usagi stayed quiet and thoughtful while being held in Mamoru's possessive embrace. She knew that he was concerned for her even though he wasn't saying anything.   
    But this new enemy had disturbed her a great deal. He knew that she was Princess Serenity and he had implied that they had been close. But she didn't remember being close with anyone except her dear Endymion. Was it possible that she just couldn't remember?   
    Finally, the girls called an end to the meeting and everyone filled out to go home. They had decided to just keep a good watch out for their new enemy and try to be prepared. Just as Usagi was heading out the door, Mamoru said,   
"Usako?"   
"Yes, Mamo-chan?" She said as she turned around. He gently pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.   
"Don't worry, Usako." He said softly, "Everything will be just fine."   
    She looked up at him and smiled weakly. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her gently. He pulled back and held the door open for her.   
"Go home and sleep well, Usako."   
"I will, Mamo-chan." Usagi whispered and left his apartment.   
    Mamoru watched her go with a soft smile on his face. He sighed and shut the door. Then he went to sleep in the hopes of dreaming of his sweet Usako.   
  


Chapter 2

  
    Usagi arrived at her home and went upstairs without saying anything to her family. She pulled on her pajamas and crawled into bed. Usagi was more tired than she had thought she would be and she feel into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.   
    Suddenly, Usagi was in another place and there was a cold wind blowing. She looked down at herself and discovered that she had become Princess Serenity. A crescent moon was glowing in the sky directly in front of her and she stood at the end of a pool.   
    At the other end, with mist all around, stood a young girl. Usagi tried, but she couldn't quite make out her face. The girl's pale pink hair was pulled up in a single heart-shaped odango. The rest of her hair was fluttering in the wind. A crescent moon glowed with eternal light on her forehead.   
"Princess Serenity," The girl said in a pleading voice, "Please, help me sister."   
    Usagi stood in frozen in shock. Who was this girl and why did she call her 'sister'? The girl reached out her hand toward Usagi and begged,   
"You have to help me. I don't know how much longer I can hold out against him."   
"But who are you?? What do you want me to do?" Usagi asked her.   
"Please come to the park at midnight tomorrow." She said as she began to fade away, "Help, me sister!" And then she was gone.   
    Usagi woke with a start, finding herself once again in her bed. She shivered with cold and found the window open. She stared at the moon glowing outside of her window and wondered what the dream meant. Luna stirred on the bed and sat up shivering.   
"Close the window, Usagi-chan. It's cold." Luna muttered sleepily.   
"Oh, sorry Luna." She said and shut the window tight.   
    As Luna settled back down, Usagi pulled up the covers around her and tried to go back to sleep. But the whole night she was haunted by the dream and the sound of the girl's voice begging for help.   
  
    As Usagi sat brushing her hair the next morning, she watched Luna from the mirror and debated what to do. She was afraid to tell Luna about her dream because she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the truth. Finally, with the memory of the young girl driving her, Usagi turned to Luna and said,   
"Luna, do I have a sister?" And Luna sat up stiffly.   
"What do you mean? You know that you don't Usagi." She said trying to act nonchalantly. Usagi studied Luna carefully and noticed that she couldn't stop fidgeting.   
"I mean, did Queen Serenity have a daughter besides me?"   
"Why do you ask that?" Luna said cautiously. Usagi turned back to the mirror and continued brushing her hair.   
"Because I had a dream with a young girl with a crescent moon and she called me her sister. She begged me for help, Luna."   
"I think you should call a meeting of the senshi." Luna said with a serious look on her face.   
"If you say so, Luna." Usagi replied as she went to the phone.   
  
    Later that day, at the Hiwaka Shrine, the girls gathered to listen to what Luna had to tell them. Makoto had baked her best cookies yet, which Usagi was munching on and Ami had some text books at her side as usual. Minako and Rei were sitting on the bed talking about their favorite manga. Finally, Luna walked in and settled herself on the top of the table.   
"I believe that you have all heard of Usagi's dream?" She asked and they all nodded.   
"Okay well, I didn't want you to know this because I feared it would only bring you pain," Luna began, "A year or two after Serenity was born, Queen Serenity gave birth to another daughter and it was the best kept secret on the Moon. In order to protect the new baby and have another heir whose life wouldn't be in danger, Queen Serenity sent her to live on Neptune. There the princess lived and grew in happiness. On her sixteenth birthday, she was told of her heritage, which was also the night of the attack on the Moon Kingdom. As Sailor Saturn lowered her Silence Glaive to end the era of the Silver Millennium, and the Outer senshi gathered around the princess, she disappeared. Before the senshi could even react, the Silver Millennium was destroyed and we were all sent to this new Earth. That is all I know about your sister, Usagi." Luna finished.   
"Luna, what was her name?" Rei asked.   
"She was named Princess Destiny."   
"How do you know this much about her?" Minako asked.   
"When Queen Serenity used the last of her powers to send everyone here, she did not find Princess Destiny among the dead souls. Therefore, we determined that she must not have been killed with everyone else and she couldn't be reborn."   
"So what should I do?" Usagi wondered and everyone grew quiet.   
"Usagi-chan," Rei began, "I know that you won't like this much, but you shouldn't go to meet her." And Usagi jumped to her feet.   
"What are you talking about?" Usagi demanded, "She's my sister! She needs my help!" The girls all looked very serious and Usagi stared at them in confusion.   
"Usagi-chan," Ami said patiently, "It could be a trap." Usagi crashed her fists on the table in front of her and laid her head down.   
"But I have to help her!" She cried softly to herself. Minako laid her hand on Usagi's shoulder and said,   
"I know, but we can't risk it. I am sorry."   
"You have to promise us that you won't go to the park tonight." Makoto told Usagi.   
"I promise." Usagi muttered. But she knew she couldn't keep that promise. She wouldn't abandon her own sister, even if she had never known her. She felt sorry that she had lied to her friends, but she had to go. No matter the cost.   
  


Chapter 3

  
    The night came dark and quiet as Usagi made her way to the park. She was determined to save her sister and not even the senshi were going to stop her. She didn't really know what to expect and when she arrived, she gasped in surprise.   
    Sitting on a bench in the park was the man from the earlier attack. His golden blond hair shone under the street light. He sat there silently smiling at her. It made Usagi's blood run cold and all the hair on her neck stood on end.   
"I told you we would meet again, Serenity." He said and Usagi watched him carefully.   
"Why are you here?" She asked and his laugh made her shiver in fear.   
"You're here to see Princess Destiny, aren't you?" He replied.   
"What do you know about my sister?" She said suspiciously.   
"I can take you to her." He told her and the portal opened up next to him, "She's right through there. All you have to do is go in and bring her out. I'm sure the princess would love to see you."   
"How can I be sure I can trust you?" Usagi asked hesitantly.   
"You can't." Said a voice from behind her and she saw Mamoru making his way across the park toward them.   
"Nice to see you again, Asarel." Mamoru said and Asarel frowned at him.   
"So you found her in this lifetime too, Endymion." Asarel said with disgust.   
"Usako, come away from him. It's just a trap. All he has ever wanted is the Silver Crystal." Mamoru told her and Usagi began to walk away from Asarel.   
"That's not exactly true," Asarel began, "I wanted Serenity just as much as I ever wanted the crystal. And this time, I will get them both." And moving again with his lightening speed, Asarel grabbed Usagi by the waist and headed for his portal.   
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi screamed and reached out to him.   
"Usako!" He cried as he ran after them. But he was too late. In an instant, Asarel disappeared through the portal with Usagi in his grasp. Mamoru reached the portal just as it closed and he looked at the place it had been in. He stood there in shock as the senshi ran up to meet him.   
"Damn her!" Mars shouted, "I told you that she would go anyway, Mamoru! Why doesn't she ever listen to sense!"   
"How could she, Mars?" Venus commented.   
"It was her sister who was in danger." Mercury noted quietly.   
"Isn't there anything we can do?" Jupiter demanded in frustration.   
"All we can do is wait and pray that she can win this battle." Mamoru said. Everyone grew quiet and silently prayed that Usagi was strong enough to defeat this new enemy and save Princess Destiny.   
  
    Usagi woke with a slight headache and she was laying on a cold floor. She looked around in wonder and fear at her new and strange surroundings. All around her were large crystals coming from the floor and down from the ceiling. Even the walls looked like they were made from smooth crystals.     This place was silent as death and nothing moved. Usagi couldn't see Asarel anywhere and that made her breath a sigh of relief.     Then on another side of the room, Usagi saw her sister, Princess Destiny, who was laying unconscious. Her feet were bound and so were her hands. Usagi attempted to stand and go to save her sister. She was only a few feet from her sister and she ran into an invisible barrier. She pounded on it, determined to break it down and reach her sister.     It was then that she heard the cold laughter coming from behind her. Usagi turned around slowly and meet the green eyes of Asarel staring at her wickedly.   
  


Chapter 4

  
"Alone at last." Asarel said as he leaned against a crystal wall. Usagi stood with her back on the invisible barrier that kept her from reaching her sister. "Have you missed me, Serenity?"   
"I don't know who you are." She said honestly.   
"What a shame," He told her, "Shall I remind you? We have plenty of time."   
"Why do you have my sister captive?" Usagi asked in an attempt to change the subject.   
"Well, you're in luck. That is part of the story." Asarel replied, "Long ago, when the Silver Millennium was in its Golden Age and the Moon Kingdom was the most beautiful place in the universe, I traveled to the moon. I had come from a distant star, looking for a bride and when I first saw you, I knew I had found my wife. It didn't hurt any that by marrying you, I could gain the Silver Crystal and infinite power. Unfortunately, a troublesome prince from Earth alerted the queen to my ambitions."   
"Endymion." Usagi whispered and he frowned.   
"Yes, your dear Prince Endymion. Because of him I was banished and lost my chance at the Crystal and you. But I struggled on. Instead of returning home, I lurked in your solar system and waited. Finally, my chance came when I learned that a moon princess was on Neptune and I jumped at the opportunity. When the moment was right, I reached out with the last of my energy and stole the princess from right under her soldier's watchful gaze. Then to my eternal dismay, I discovered that it wasn't you, but an entirely different princess that I hadn't known existed. Next I learned that the Silver Millennium had been destroyed and that you along with the crystal were lost to me in that time. So again, I waited. Finally centuries later, I felt the power of the crystal again but this time coming from Earth. I traveled to Earth and found you, knowing that only a moon princess could use the Silver Crystal. I realized that I had another chance to succeed in my dreams. So I allowed the princess to send a message to you that would bring you into my grasp. Now, here we are, together again at last and the Silver Crystal too. Fate has a funny way of working things out."   
    Usagi hadn't realized that while he had been talking, he had also been moving closer and was now only inches away from her. He reached down and kissed her as she stared in shock.   
    Thinking of Mamoru, Usagi pulled away and slapped Asarel hard across the face. He was shocked and then anger spread across his face.   
"Fine then, let's just skip to the crystal. Hand it over!" He shouted at her as he shook with fury.   
"Never!" She insisted and she held her hand protectively over her broach.   
"Fine, if that is how you wish it!" He snarled and clenched his hands together. Power radiated from it and he smiled cruelly as her sister suddenly screamed out in pain.   
"No, stop!" Usagi begged him as she watched her sister torn with pain. Asarel relaxed his fist and Destiny stopped screaming. She sat trying to catch her breath and her shoulders shuddered with sobs. Sadly, Usagi knew what she must do even if it meant giving up her own life.   
  
    Destiny struggled to regain her breath and ignore the pain that still lanced through her body. She knew she had to do something to save herself and her sister. Serenity had always been the strong one, the one chosen to rule and that was why Destiny had been sent to live on Neptune.   
"Fine, here's the crystal. Just don't hurt my sister anymore." Destiny heard Usagi say and she looked up to see her handing the crystal out to Asarel.   
"No! Serenity don't!" Destiny cried out to her and was instantly wrapped in more pain. Again, she screamed and couldn't breath for a moment. Then it subsided and a dull throb was left.   
"I'm sorry, but I have to save you Destiny." Usagi whispered and opened her hand to reveal the crystal to Asarel.   
    Destiny silently cried and wished there was something she could do, anything to help. Softly, she hung her head and prayed.   
"Please mother. If you ever loved me, let me help Serenity! Please give me the strength!"   
    Time seemed to freeze and a soft light fell around her. Destiny looked up and floating above her head was a tiny image of Queen Serenity. Her mother smiled gently at her and said,   
"Dear Destiny, I have always loved you and it broke my heart to send you away. Do you really want to save your sister?"   
"More than anything!" Destiny cried without hesitation.   
"Very well then, daughter. I will give you the power to break your bonds, but I'm afraid that is all I can do. The Silver Millennium was a long time ago and my power has faded." Queen Serenity told her sadly.   
"That is more than enough. Thank you, mother." She said softly. Queen Serenity faded away and time began to return to normal.   
"I love you." Destiny whispered and went ahead to face her fate.   
    Destiny struggled to her feet and raised her head high. She felt a lightness flow through her and the memory of the earlier pain was nearly gone. Carefully, she gathered all of the light within herself and held it in her hands. With a scream of defiance and determination she released the light in a mighty blast of energy at the wall confining her. A groan was heard from the crystal wall which caused Asarel and Usagi to halt. Destiny held her breath and for a moment doubt filled her. Then with a shower of crystal, the wall shattered and she was free.   
"In the name of the Moon," Destiny shouted as she faced Asarel, "I will protect my sister!"   
"What?" Asarel asked confused.   
"That was my line!" Usagi muttered.   
"Where did that come from?" Destiny asked herself in confusion, "Now, transform into Sailor Moon!"   
"Right!" Usagi yelled as she snatched the Silver Crystal away from Asarel's grasp. "Moon Eternal Make-Up!"   
"No!" Asarel screamed in rage. As Destiny watched in horror, she realized that he was going to hit Usagi with everything he had before she could finish transforming. It would most likely kill her and that was a tragedy that Destiny could not handle.   
    Screaming in rage, Asarel threw a bolt of black energy at Usagi and it was the size of a basketball. As it hurtled toward her sister, Destiny acted before she really knew what she was doing and threw herself in front of the blast. She screamed in pain once as the pain tripled within her body and then she collapsed onto the floor. There she labored to breath and to evade the darkness beginning to surround her.   
  
    Usagi finished her transformation and glared at Asarel standing in front of her. He saw the look and just laughed at her. She ignored him and looked around to be sure that Destiny was safe. But she couldn't see her standing anywhere. Asarel was pointing down at her feet and slowly, Usagi looked down. Sprawling at her feet was Destiny and she was barely breathing. Tears cascaded down Usagi's face as she knelt by her dying sister.   
"Please, Destiny. Don't leave me! Please!" Usagi cried as she held her sister to her.   
"That's one less moon princess to deal with." Asarel said cruelly.   
    A rage built of sadness welled up and bubbled over inside of Usagi. She held the crystal out in front of her and called forth the power that lived inside her. Slowly, her fuku unraveled and began to change. With a blinding flash of light, she became Princess Serenity and as Asarel stared in awe, she faced him.   
"Now you will pay for ever thinking you could harm my family!" She cried with anger replacing the tears. Light began to flow out from the crystal and with a yell, Serenity directed it at Asarel.   
    Asarel stood frozen in awe of the power of the crystal he desired so much. Suddenly, he realized that the light was meant to destroy him and he attempted to save himself. He brought a black shield up in front of him, but it wasn't strong enough. With a scream of horror, Asarel's shield shattered and he evaporated under the heat of the white light.   
    The building began to collapse around the two moon princesses, but Serenity was not worried. She sat back down next to Destiny and put her sister's head in her lap. A huge bubble surrounded the girls and as the crystal building crashed down around them, they floated in the bubble unharmed. Now they were softly floating in a field of stars and the moon shone behind them. Destiny smiled weakly up at Serenity and whispered,   
"Oh, Serenity. I'm so glad I got to see you and it was nice to save you." Tears spilled down her face and Serenity held her close.   
"I'm so sorry I didn't remember you. Why did you save me?" Serenity asked.   
"I had to," Destiny muttered, "I love you." And she took one more breath and Princess Destiny of the Moon Kingdom died.   
"I love you too." Serenity said as she cried for the death of the sister she never really knew. "I'm sorry that I can't save you. I just don't have the power. But I can grant you another life. A life where you can be happy and live in peace. But you won't remember any of this or our home. I hope you will be happy." She said and held the Silver Crystal over Destiny's body. A light filled Destiny and she glowed for a moment before vanishing in a shower of small lights.   
"Be happy, my sister." Serenity whispered as she watched what was left of her sister disappear.   
  
    The senshi had not moved from the place where Usagi had vanished into the black portal with Asarel. Mamoru sat on the bench with his head in his hands and would not speak. Mercury was trying to use her computer in an attempt to find the black portal. Mars, Venus and Jupiter sat by a fountain and waited.   
Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of light in the sky, and everyone looked up. Surrounded by a bubble, Princess Serenity floated down from the sky and the senshi ran to where she landed.   
"Princess Serenity!" Venus shouted, "Are you okay?" Princess Serenity turned and smiled at her as she stood up off the ground. In a burst of light, she became Usagi again and Mamoru rushed over to her and pulled Usagi into his arms.   
"Usako, are you okay?" Mamoru asked.   
"Yes, I'm fine. Everything is alright." She told him.   
"Well, what happened?" Mars demanded.   
"It can wait until tomorrow." Venus said to them all and Mars frowned but gave up.   
"I just need some sleep." Usagi said softly as sleep began to take over.   
"Come on, Usako. I'll take you home." Mamoru said and the girls smiled as the two lovers walked away with their arms around each other.   
  


Chapter 5

  
"Sounds like it was an emotional fight." Ami commented as the girls walked out of the Game Crown Center. Usagi smiled but said nothing.   
"At least she didn't screw it up!" Rei said.   
"Oh, come on, Rei!" Makoto replied and Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei.   
"It's not like you were there to help!" retorted Usagi.   
    As usual, Usagi wasn't watching where she was going when the girls were turning a corner and she ran into someone.   
"I'm so sorry." Usagi apologized serenely.   
"Oh, its okay." A musical voice said and Usagi looked up to see a girl with pale pink hair in heart shaped odango staring back at her. Usagi froze as she recognized the girl who used to be her sister.   
"Nice hair." The girl said before she continued on her way. The girls were watching Usagi with confused looks on their faces.   
"How can you be sure that Princess Destiny is happy?" Minako asked as they continued walking.   
"I just know she is." Usagi smiled softly as she watched her sister walk down the street. "I just know."   
  


The End

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way. Destiny and Asarel are my own creations though.   
  
P.S. Look forward to the next part of this story. More on Princess Destiny coming soon! 


End file.
